As disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-0548310 (published on Oct. 24, 2006), a conventional washing machine includes: an outer case forming an outer shape; an outer tub which is supported on an inside of the outer case and receives wash water therein; an inner tub which is rotatably accommodated in an inside of the outer tub and is used for both washing and dehydrating; a pulsator which is mounted relatively rotatably in an inside of the inner tub, to thus form a washing water flow; a drive motor for generating a driving force for rotating the inner tub and the pulsator; an inner tub rotating shaft which receives the driving force of the drive motor thereby rotating the inner tub; a pulsator rotating shaft which receives the driving force of the drive motor thereby rotating the pulsator; a sun gear which is connected to the drive motor and is connected to the pulsator rotating shaft; a plurality of planetary gears which are simultaneously engaged with both the sun gear and a ring gear; a carrier supporting the planetary gears so as to be rotated and revolved; and a clutch spring for controlling the rotation of the inner tub and the pulsator during washing or dehydrating.
The conventional washing machine as described above has a planetary gear set including the sun gear, the ring gear, the planetary gears and the carrier, and reduces the rotational force of the drive motor, to then be transferred to the pulsator and the inner tub, and operates the clutch spring to selectively transmit power to the pulsator and the inner tub, to thus rotate only the pulsator or to thus rotate both the pulsator and the inner tub simultaneously.
However, since the conventional washing machine has a structure in which the pulsator and the inner tub can rotate only in an identical direction, the pulsator and the inner tub cannot be rotated in opposite directions to each other, to thus cause a problem that it is impossible to implement dual power.